


Leftover Surprise

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Strange things keep appearing in Jun’s kitchen.“Sho, what is this?” Jun asked as he cautiously approached the Tupperware container sitting on the kitchen bench. It seemed to contain something that was liquidish which was a slightly revolting shade of greenish brown with some uninviting chunks of something not quite identifiable.





	

**(This is sort of a follow up to All The Care.)**

**Pairing: Sakumoto**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Arashi, but they own my soul.**

**Summary: Strange things keep appearing in Jun’s kitchen.** “Sho, what is this?” Jun asked as he cautiously approached the Tupperware container sitting on the kitchen bench. It seemed to contain something that was liquidish which was a slightly revolting shade of greenish brown with some uninviting chunks of something not quite identifiable.

“Something that Aiba gave me pass on to you. He was worried by how sick you were at work the other day, so he decided to make you one of his special healing soups.”

“So he thought that by making me this toxic stuff it would make me better after you nearly killed me with your cooking? Isn’t being almost being murdered by one of you enough for one week?” Jun grumbled. “I don’t want to see any more weird containers in this kitchen – got it?”

“Yes my love. I will not sully your precious kitchen or your even more precious stomach again.” snickered Sho as he shot out the door, narrowly dodging a flying oven mitt.

The next morning Jun woke up alone as Sho had already left for an early shoot with Zero. He sleepily shuffled into the kitchen preparing to make his early morning coffee fix, only to be greeted with yet another Tupperware container of doom staring at him.

With a growl he picked it up ready to take it to work with him and force feed it to Sho later, when he realized that it didn’t contain the usual arrangement of misshapen vegetables and strange smelling sauce. The container rattled and he could see another box inside. Curious, he opened the lid only to see a box from his favourite bakery. Inside this box was a single perfect cupcake with “I Love You” written in chocolate on the top.

Perhaps Sho could be allowed back in the kitchen after all as Jun could think of some interesting things that they could do there together with the contents of the fridge.


End file.
